


I need you

by superwhotrashlock123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhotrashlock123/pseuds/superwhotrashlock123
Summary: A group chat that is just full of random things.





	1. Welcome

Wolfftrash has created a group chat [4:56]  
Wolftrash has added Alphaboy, Idontwanttobehere, ArrowA, QueenXo and Wolfpack. [4:56] 

Wolftrash: Hi Stiles here obviously just thought it would be easier to share actual issues on here instead of having the school know. 

Alphaboy: So if you are Wolftrash, who are the others? 

QueenXo: Well this is going to be fun -_- Get to hang around with you losers non-stop.

Alphaboy: Well I guess we know who Lydia is. 

QueenXo: Funny 

Wolfpack: I'm Isaac. I like how most of us have gone for something with wolf in. 

Alphaboy: True, I guess its just who we are. 

ArrowA: Hey guys. I think we already know who I am. 

QueenXo: Allison? Thank god I'm not here alone. 

ArrowA: You like being here so stop pretending. 

Wolftrash: Hey Lydia. 

QueenXo: hi 

Idontwanttobehere: I don't want to be here

Alphaboy: Nice talking to you too Derek. 

Idontwanttobehere: jnvvvfdjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjndddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Wolftrash: Are you having issues with the computer? I could come and help figure it out.

 

Idontwanttobehere: I was smashing my head on my keyboard . 

QueenXo: I with Derek on this one. 

Wolfpack: Yeah you aren't leaving, we will just add you back. 

[3:03] 

Wolftrash: I will be the last person to die in my lifetime 

QueenXo: WTF

Wolftrash: Think about it.

Idontwanttobehere: 


	2. Prom Queen and king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Stiles straight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to look at my fic. I love you all.

Idontwanttobehere: Can I leave yet.   
Wolftrash:NO!  
ArrowA: Awwww   
Wolftrash:What's with the Awwww???   
ArrowA: Just think it is cute that you don't want him to leave.   
Wolftrash: Allison I like girls.   
ArrowA: Okay tell me this then, In all of the time we have been at school not once have you told me you liked a girl, so why all of a sudden are you interested in them now?  
Wolftrash: I have liked a girl.  
Alphaboy: Allison he does, he has been crushing for as long as I can remember.  
ArrowA: Spill.   
Wolftrash: NUUUUUUU

ArrowA: YOU LIKE LYDIA?!   
Wolftrash: Whyyyyyy?!   
QueenXo:erm  
ArrowA: Shit I was meant to message you in private I'm sorry.   
Wolftrash: No definitely in love with Derek.   
Idontwanttobehere: I want to leave.   
Alphaboy: Nope wolftrash your boyfriend needs you.  
Idontwanttobehere: HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND.  
ArrowA: That's something a guy in love with another guy would say.   
Wolftrash: Stop being in denial Derek!   
Wolftrash: Let me cuddle you.   
Idontwanttobehere: I will tear your throat out with my teeth.   
Wolftrash: Not a hugger well damn.  
ArrowA: Derek we all know admit it.   
Idontwanttobehere: Why would I like a simple minded, douche bag of a guy.  
Wolftrash: Just hurt my feelings then!   
ArrowA: So you do like guys?!   
Idontwanttobehere: I don't like you guys.   
Alphaboy: YoU LIKE DEREK???  
Wolftrash: No I'm messing.   
Alphaboy: That's something a guy would say if he is hiding a relationship.   
Wolftrash: If I liked him why would I hide him.  
Wolfpack: I'm so lost, I go to see Alison and I come back to this>  
Alphaboy: *ALLISON!  
ArrowA: Why do people do that? haha  
QueenXo: So I accidently told Jackson and well most of the school might think Stiles is gay. oops  
wolftrash: WAIT WHAT! ?!   
QueenXo: He read the convo, I'm sorry.

-

Derek was perched on the window ledge, his clothes scruffy. He looked at Stiles as he's frown broke into a smile.   
"Miss me cutie?!" Stiles turned his smile filling his face.   
"I always miss you when you aren't here." Derek got down off the side and made his way to Stiles, his deodorant filling the room. He placed his hands on Stiles's hips as he pressed his lips onto Stiles's lips. His top lip between his partners bottom and top. He pulled back to look at Stiles.   
"I like how clueless they are." Stiles just nodded in agreement before pulling Derek back in. Derek pushed Stiles back onto his bed, Stiles catching his breath. Derek pulled his white top over his head, showing his muscular body he crawled over Stiles. They kissed again, this time, more deeply and longer. Derek brushed his fingers down the side of Stiles as Stiles put his hand on Derek's broad back.   
"I love you." Stiles breathed. Derek pulled back and looked into his loves eyes.   
"I love you more." He teased.   
"Wanna bet?" Stiles whispered. Stiles pulled Derek by his neck back into another kiss. The moon hung in the sky as Derek hugged close to Stiles who was now asleep. He kissed Stiles on the cheek before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of them both together. He put his phone on the bedside table before falling asleep. 

-  
Alphaboy: I know like wtf

Idontwantobehere sent a photo  
ArrowA: OMGGGGGG  
Alphaboy: WHAT THE ACTUAL  
Alphaboy: STILES?  
Alphaboy: DEREK   
Alphaboy: PHOTSHOP IT HAS TO BE.   
ArrowA: I knew it, I am the new cupid.   
Wolfpack: Holy shit   
QueenXo: They are actually pretty cute.   
QueenXo: Btw you try and steal the queen and king of prom I will kill you. You may be cute but me and Jackson are cuter.   
ArrowA: You find out they are gay and the first thing you think is that they will steal prom king and queen oh my.


End file.
